The Changes
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: When you hit an age your body starts to change. That is no difrent to Booker as he is going into puberty. As for now Booker had one question on his mind and hopes to get that answer. Which Levi ends up finding out. What is this question, will Booker ever find out the answer, and what will Booker do to keep Levi quiet? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway. This story was requested by a fellow Fan Fiction reader.

* * *

Booker is at that age when his body is starting to change form boyhood to adulthood. He for one really did not understand why this was happening to him. His heath class should have helped but he could not really pay any attention. Not that this was the only class he was not paying any attention by his normal goffing off but the fact was his sister was in the same class sitting next to him.

Booker had every class with his sister and this is one class he wished he did not have with her or any girl for that matter. The school did not want to spend more money on another health teacher and what made it worse in Booker's eyes was the teacher was a female. He did not want to hear about how boys bodies change from a girl. As to him they just don't understand what he is going throw. The only person he can ask is Levi but he won't even have the answers.

The only option was look for the information on line on hopes that would help. He just wonders if his mom blocked that kind of information from the net. There was only one way to find out. Luckily today for him he would have the house to himself. His mom would be at work, aunt Chelsie has a few job interviews, his sister Nia will be at the school's library with Tess Doing a book report that he decided he would do latter once he found out about this whole body thing, and Levi was going to try to join a club.

Everything felt perfect. Not knowing what to expect he had grabbed his notebook and tried to find a blank sheet as every one so far had his doodles. Booker quickly gave up and was too lazy to find a sheet of paper. He thought he could easley remember what he will find out. One question was on his mind and decided to type it in.

'Why dose my dick stick up'

Booker's eyes widen on that he got some hits and that none of the links looked to be blocked. Booker clicked on the first one and read what it had to say. After reading it another question came to mind that involved the first part.

'How to get rid of my boner'

Booker was once amazed this was not blocked either. However most of it dealt with bones from food. Then he saw a link to a video and clicked on it. Booker could not believe that what he was seeing and that this too was not blocked. A young looking naked teen was explaining on how to masturbate. Booker's eyes widen and he felt his own dick getting hard. Soon he slid his hand down his pants and copied the movements on the screen but the pants where getting in the way. Then he might as well get naked since no one was home.

Once naked Booker began jacking off once again. Booker could not believe the feeling he was having as he was doing this he happens to look behind him to see Levi standing there.

"Oh hey Levi I can't believe my mom has not blocked any of what I found." Booker soon turned red and quickly covered his dick.

"What are you doing home so soon?"

"None of the club's want me. I guess because of my size. So why are you playing with yourself?"

"What who says I'm doing anything like that?"

"Booker it's ok if you are just let me know that you are is all I'm saying."

"So you can watch?"

"No so you can do it in privet. It's bad enough I see you naked at times I don't want to see you playing with yourself."

"Wait how do you know about this stuff?"

"I over hear things. Being short has it's benefits at times. At first I did not know what they meant but soon found out as they went in full detail. I even over heard them comparing each other. Don't really know what's the big deal is rubbing your dick."

"You have no idea how great it feels and I just found out now."

"So you are not into boys then?"

"Wait what?"

Levi pointed to the screen of the naked boy coming on to himself.

"Oh that no that was just a how to video that's all."

"Oh well that boy just shot cum out so the video must be over with then."

"Wait how do you know that part too?"

"Again I hear things try to keep up."

"Well then you can give it a try to see if you like it. If not you don't have to do it again."

"So you want me to be naked like you and rub myself while you watch?"

"I'll do it too. We can help each other out. After all this is new for both of us."

Levi sighed and closed the bedroom door that Booker left open. The two of them where now naked on the bed and for the first time Booker seen Levi's dick.

"What's wrong with your dick man?"

"Its called a foreskin Booker every baby boy is born with one and it's up to your parents if it should go away or not."

Oh well ok. Now let's just get going shall we."

The boys started to jack off and Booker was having an amazing feeling but yet can't help look at Levi's dick. He did not know why he was keep on looking at it but as he is the felling he was getting was getting even better. As for Levi he was just looking around the room. The feeling was ok. There was nothing special to it. Maybe he had to be just a little bit older to enjoy the feelings.

Booker was the first one to shoot his load. It was a small one and watery as well. Over time it will change. Booker was proud of himself for able to shoot. He still looked at Levi's dick and made his dick twitch. He would have to look that up latter on what that meant. As for now he was enjoying seeing Levi jacking off.

"My arm is getting tired. I'm going to stop now."

"Well I can um help you out with that."

Booker then grabbed hold of Levi's dick which shocked them both. First he learns about jacking off today and now he is jacking off his best friend that he sees as a brother more then anything. Something about getting jacked off by Booker was making it feel even better and had no clue why. Levi was starting to moan and before he knew it he was shaking as he was having his first cum even if it was a dry one. After that day their friendship was never the same.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know. If you have a story request let me know and I will let you know if I'm able to do it.


End file.
